Ionizers are prevalent in a wide variety of industries and applications. Electrical capacitors also are well known. Examples of ionizers and capacitors are disclosed in copending, concurrently filed, commonly owned U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/886,581 entitled FLUID COOLED ELECTRICAL CAPACITOR AND METHODS OF MAKING AND USING and Ser. No. 60/886,570 entitled ELECTRICAL IONIZER AND METHODS OF MAKING AND USING. The disclosures of such patent applications are incorporated in their entirety by this reference thereto.